


Uzushiogakure's Bells

by Spectraheart



Series: Villages are alive, Villages never die [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Has Weird Ideas, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fantasy, I like the personified village spirit trope okay, Ocean and Wind symbolism, So sue me, Uzumaki - Freeform, Village Spirits, implied spirits, no beta is my ninja way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectraheart/pseuds/Spectraheart
Summary: Uzushiogakure was known as the village of bells.





	Uzushiogakure's Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetlebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee/gifts).

Uzushiogakure was known as the village of bells. Every house, every shop and every light post was adorned in bells. Tiny tinkling silver ones, great gonging golden ones. Morning to night the coast on which the village sat was filled with the ringing of bells. They never fell silent, ringing to guide her people home. Ocean breeze mingled with gleaming tin, a resounding call that sounded across the coast.

Uzushiogakure was a stern and unyielding village, her heart crowned with a cascade of fiery red hair. Her robes gleaming white like sea foam, bells wreathed in her hair and in her gown, a sash of the deepest blue and a shawl sheer and glistening like sea glass. Uzushiogakure was a distant heart, her beat steady and strong, but always on the edge of awareness. 

Her shinobi would tell you: _she lives on the edge of_ _sea, a flicker of candle light in the corner of their eye, a force who was ever watchful, bidding them farewell as they left and rejoicing them whenever they returned. _

Uzushiogakure's voice was wrapped in the swirl of the eddies and the blow of the sea breeze, soft and kind when joyful, howling and destructive when enraged. Uzushiogakure was proud and joyful, ringing her merry song to echo within her bones and to fill the ears of her blood. Her messages never spoken in words, always wrapped in actions, in feelings carried on summer winds.

Uzushiogakure **was** known as the village of bells.

* * *

In one horrid and fateful night, the village's bells were silenced. Tiny silver bells crushed underfoot and great golden bells melted into slag. And where there was once the sound of gentle bells was filled with the haunting cries of the mournful wind and the roiling sea. Uzushiogakure tried to save her blood, but within the cloak of panic and death very few listened to her call.

Only a few Uzushio were able to escape into the world beyond, their feet dogged by the sound of clambering bells. 

When Konoha arrived to the bones of Uzushiogakure barren and soaked in blood, they thought the village dead. The death made the village of leaves mourn, tearful wails that sounded through the great red woods leagues away.

They thought Uzushiogakure destroyed and her bells drowned into silence.

But a few survived. Uzushiogakure still lived in the flash of crimson hair like a blood red sun, in sun kissed skin and in the booming laugh of unhindered joy. 

Uzushiogakure lived in the tiny silver bells that tinkled in crimson hair, in the great gonging, golden bells that swung at massive weddings. In the cheerful chime of copper bells that rang in time with the laugh of red-haired children and in the tolling gong of iron bells dutifully marking the passage of time. 

Uzushiogakure did not die, she was merely scattered.

* * *

Those who dare enter Uzushiogakure’s bones will tell you: _The bells still ring. She still calls. She remembers the blood spilled in her bones_.

No one dares speak of the spirits still haunting, how Uzushiogakure's heart silently stalks her abandoned bones, how crimson hair is bloodied and dulled or how blue eyes are shaded with unfathomable grief. No one dares to mention how the ocean’s foam bends and the wind howls to try and fill the void the bells left behind. No one dares speak of how blue eyes stare across the sea and brace for the on coming storm.

No one dares to speak of the deafening silence that surrounds Uzushiogakure, not until the moon turned red and the earth cried out.

Then, when the world is dying and the moon crashing down, the deafening silence is _shattered. _The memory of once shining bells rings across the coast, reaching to meet the roaring of the eddies. The sky splits open as the hurricane encroaches on the battlefield where gods fight and Uzushiogakure leaves her barren bones behind and takes to the battle like a vengeful god.

Behind her comes the shrill cry of clambering wind chimes, the wild howl of glass, the clacking of rotten wood, the crash of water drums and the roar of a crashing canopy.

Uzushiogakure did not die, she merely waited. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this thing came from but it did.  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
